Don't Tell Bro!
by JustWriteforYou
Summary: All Dave wanted to do was finish an argument. He wasn't expecting this. GamxKarkxDave threesome. WARNING: OOC-ness.


**A/N: Ok wow, never thought I would be doing a Homestuck yaoi, much less a threesome. This was actually a story my bestie and I created over text cuz I was bored (though the text version was waaaaaaaaaaaay shorter). I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Homestuck, would I be writing FANfiction about it? (key word: FAN)**

**Warnings: YAOI, threesome, hot boy on boy on boy action. Don't like? Don't read.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lust filled moans and pants reverberated around the large room, their hands fisting into sheets and their breath mingling in the small space between their flushed faces. A loud moan caught the interest of the tall, irate and be-spectacled, blonde making his way to down the hall. Noticing the door was slightly open, he peeked inside, not even close to prepared for the sight and sounds that suddenly filled his senses. His previous anger was re-kindled as he remembered the fight from earlier and burst into the room.

"Gamzee! I have not finished with you yet!" He shouted, the words sounded lame even to his ears. He adjusted his shades for no other reason than to occupy his attention from the sight before him. A high keening noise followed by a whimper escaped the lips of the third person in the room. His eyes flickered to the trolls on the bed. Gamzee continued to ruthlessly pound into his red-blooded lover and graced Dave with a feral grin.

"BuT dAvE, I hAvEn'T…fInIsHeD yEt." The lanky troll responded slyly, the dim lights of the room highlighting the face paint and giving him an evil sort of look. Dave shook his head to clear his head of the thoughts that dared to enter. He couldn't help it, the sight before him was mouth-watering. Karkat turned his head to look at Dave, his flushed face and delicious moans sparking a fire in the pit of his stomach. Dave bit his lip trying desperately to remember why he was even there in the first place, but finally caved into the lust. Gamzee seemed to notice the change in behavior and beckoned him further into the room. Karkat lied on the bed panting and moaning, fisting his cock in time to the almost brutal thrusts of the Capricorn.

"M-more, G-Gammy, please." Panted out the smaller troll, the last word a long, drawn out moan. Any other time Dave would have laughed at Karkat's choice of pet names, but coming from those lips in the heat of passion was so undeniably hot he couldn't help but let loose a tiny moan. Gamzee's eyes snapped to his tall figure at the edge of the large bed.

"mY, My," Gamzee said, clicking his tongue. "We HaVe BeEn RaThEr SeLfIsH, hAvEn'T wE mY LoVelY." Karkat moaned out and pulled Gamzee down to whisper something into the troll's ear. Gamzee grinned.

"It SeEmS aS ThOuGh My DeAr KaRkaT WiShEs FoR yOu To jOiN uS iN OuR…FuN." Gamzee said stroking one of Karkat's nubby horns. Karkat nodded happily eyes locked on Dave's. The blonde bit his lip, a rosy blush rising to his cheeks. He pondered it for a moment before gaining back his confidence.

"Threesome? Count me in." He said. Karkat gave an uncharacteristic giggle and reached over to pull Dave closer by his belt loops. Dave quickly divested himself of his clothing and joined the sexy trolls on the messy bed. Karkat took hold of Dave's weeping erection and forced it into his mouth, making sloppy noises as it muffled his moans. Dave gave a groan of appreciation and grabbed a fistful of soft, black locks, his hand helping along the movement.

"yOu LiKe ThAt DaVe? YoU LiKe It WhEn My KaRkAt sUcKs YoUr DiCk WiTh HiS cUtE mOuTh?" Gamzee said, lust tainting his words and making the words come out in a tantalizing lilt. '_Two can play at this game_' Dave thought, a nasty smirk spreading across his features.

"I've had better." Dave said in a casual manner, thrusting into the smaller troll's mouth, causing him to gag and squirm a little as he tried his hardest to adjust to throbbing length in his mouth. Karkat, determined to show that he could be a good lay, relaxed his throat and took in all nine inched of his new lover causing Dave to stifle a loud moan. Gamzee's pace never slowed as he pounded into his lover. He looked Dave straight in the eye and said,

"bEtTeR? HmMm, CoMpArInG My BeLoVeD tO yOuR BrOtHeR, aRe We?" Gamzee winked slyly at the blonde, knowing he had the upper hand while Dave struggled to hide his moans and find out how the Capricorn had known of his twisted relationship with Bro.

Dave choked out a noise he had never heard himself make and began to pant harshly. "S-shut up!" was all the blonde could muster up. Gamzee chuckled in amusement and slowed his pace slightly to give his panting lover a small break.

Karkat moaned and panted sending vibrations through the cock in his mouth causing Dave to moan embarrassingly loud (though he would later protest that such a noise had ever escaped his mouth). Gamzee pulled out of Karkat with a slick motion and said,

"YoU kNoW, DaVe, I MiGhT bE wiLLiNg tO ShArE." Gamzee motioned for Karkat to stop and whispered something into his ear. Karkat grinned and pushed the sexy blonde onto his back. He crawled up the lithe body, leaving nips and sucks along the way, red marks littering the lightly tanned body. Karkat straddled Dave, his pale, grey thighs gripping lean hips. He grabbed the blonde's leaking cock and gave it a few pumps before sinking onto it with an adorable mewl of delight. Dave watched as the seemingly small troll took him in to the hilt. Dave moaned at the sudden tight heat gripping his cock. Karkat whimpered deliciously.

"I w-want you both in m-me." Karkat moaned out moving his hips experimentally and moaned as his prostate was hit dead on. Slender fingers toyed with his nipples and Dave watched as the red-blooded troll pleasured himself. He was mind blown as he felt Gamzee's slick tentabulge slide in beside his erection. Dave was amazed that the small troll could take both of them at the same time, but he wasn't complaining—it felt fucking amazing. As if he knew what he was thinking, Gamzee answered his unasked question.

"kArKaT hAs A rAtHeR…sPeCiAL TaLeNt. He'S sUcH a GoOdBoY, tAkInG tWo CoCkS uP hIs CuTe aSs." Gamzee said, his voice a low croon, stroking the horns of his lover as praise, relishing the soft moan the action elicited. Dave clenched the bed sheets as he hung his head back for a nice long moan. Gamzee then gripped Karkat's dick (or as the trolls called it, "tentabulge" Dave remembered) and pumped at the same pace of the new set of thrusts he started up to heighten the pleasure of the slighter troll. Dave let out a few more moans the feel of his cock rubbing against Gamzee's creating an amazing friction. Karkats slick inner walls suddenly clamped down around the two and his head dropped back onto Gamzee's chest as he let out the sexiest moan Dave had ever heard. Hot, white-pink cum splashed against the pale, grey stomach and Gamzee's hand. Karkat took Gamzee's hand in his and licked the long digits clean of the pinkish cum. Gamzee and Dave gave simultaneous moans at the sight and came at almost the exact same moment. White and light purple cum was shot deep into the shared lover, coating Karakt's inner walls with the hot, sticky fluid. Gamzee pulled out first and Dave followed. The two let out another moan as they watched their mixed cum dribble down the slender thigh. Karkat gave a weak groan and fell asleep. Gamzee gave him a fond look before climbing under the sheets, motioning for Dave to follow suit. Dave sighed as the three cuddled in the afterglow of the amazing sex they had. Dave got a contemplative look on his face before looking Gamzee dead in the eye, a serious look in his eyes.  
"No one tells Bro." He said. Gamzee's laughter rang around the room and he agreed not wanting to lose his tentabulge to the wrath of Bro and the three were soon sleeping peacefully.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I still can't believe I accomplished that. Holy shit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Lemme know, a review or two is always nice. I'm so proud of this. Like seriously you guys. **

**Xoxo, **

**JustWriteforYou**


End file.
